The Price Is Wrong
by LoveMeOrHateMexx
Summary: So, Jacob needs his payback. And he knows exactly how to get it... rated m for language.  lol i didnt know wha to classify it as. So it's gonna be just humor. since it was funny for me to write it xD


I do not own Twilight. I believe some chick named Stephanie Meyer does. But i would love to own Alec. And maybe Seth too! I can't forget Riley... well lets just say if you put me in a room with every single person from the Twilight saga, i would have a field day!  
I also do not own the songs The Price Is Wrong or Our Song. All of the credit for those songs goes to Lil Wayne [the best rapper alive!] and Taylor Swift. But i do own Janie. Well.. she is pretty much based off of my brother's best friend whose a girl. But i asked her if i could steal her, she told me ofcourse (:

Longest disclaimer in the history of evar. okay lets get to the story!  
_

I stood there, empty minded, empty hearted. I would get her back for stealing my heart and just running away. I would find some way to get even, I swear that to you.  
You see, We used to be highschool sweethearts, Bella and I. But then one day that douche Edward Cullen came along and suddenly she has a thing for him! I'm pretty sure she has slept with every single guy in this school. From Mike Newton to Eric Yorkie. And maybe even some of the girls.. her and Angela have been a little too close lately. Anyways, if Bella Swan wasn't classified as a slut, whore, hoe and every other word in the book, I didn't know who was.  
I'm getting my payback. And i know exactly how. I am going to get another girl, make Bella jelous, ya know? I know it's the oldest trick in the book, everybody's used it, from Kanye to Chris Brown. But it's all i got. Cut me some slack, would ya?  
So, I'm leaning against my Rabbit in the school parking lot while i scope out the chicks here. Red hair, green eyes. Hot. I think she was in my World History class last year. Autumn, i believe her name was. She was no Bella Swan, but she would do for now.  
I then saw Edward's silver Volvo cruise through the parking lot. Perfect, I thought. Plan 'get Bella jelous so she will come crawling back to me then reject that bitch' is under ways. Like the name? I am so clever, huh?  
This plan was timed just perfectly, because right when Edward parked in his usual space near the front gate and helped Bella out of the passenger seat, Autumn walked past me. Wow. She was much hotter from up close. I stepped in front of her and flashed her my best toothy grin. The girl looked at me as if i were some pshycopath. "Uh, excuse me?" she said. "Hey. I'm Jacob". "And I am about to be late for first period, so excuse me". She tried to step around me, but i just blocked her. Being like 2 times as muscular as a normal 17 year old boy has it's advantages..  
"Listen, Autumn, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me. I am trying to get her back for dumping me for Edward-The-Fag." I said smoothly. "Autumn?", She asked. "First off, my name is Janie. Second off, how do you not know my name? We we're lab partners all last semester". "Listen Au- I mean Jamie, Help me out here, please. We dont have much time until first peroid starts." i said quickly. "JANIE! With an N. And, fine, whatever...".  
Perfect timing. As always. Bella was just looking our way. "Soo, what do i have to-" Janie started to say until i cut her off by crushing my lips onto hers. She was surprised for a second there, and then came the fun part. She actually started to kiss me back. And I mean really kiss me back. This was going better than planned. I looked over at Bella, while still kissing Janie-With an N. Bella's eyes were as huge as golfballs. Check-And-Mate. I got Bella jelous and in the process I am really enjoying myself with this kiss. Little tongue action, but shes not shoving it down my throat. You know, this day sorta reminds me of this Lil Wayne song i heard on the radio the other day. Yay, me and Bella finally have that 'our song' shit that Taylor Swift is always talking about. I finally pulled away from the kiss. Janie was still shocked, but she managed to move enough to fish out a lime green Sharpie from her bag. She grabbed my arm and wrote her phone number, starting from my wrist going all the way to my elbow. "Call me". she said with a small smile. "Will do". I said before the walked away. I think I just made her day...  
I turned to Bella, who was still in a state of shock. Mouth gaping wide open and eyes huge. I laughed under my breath as Edward kept saying to her, "Baby. Bella? Babe are you okay?". Yet she still couldn't stop starring at me. I smirked, winked at her, and walked off. The price is wrong, but she gotta pay... 


End file.
